The Terms of Love
by StarShine SoBright
Summary: Horo and Ren have been dating for a year now. Both of them are 16 and Ren is having thoughts about their relationship. Will have adult themes. Horo X Ren. Go yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Naotes From the Author: **Konichiwa! This is the second fanfiction I've posted online so don't kill me. I absolutely adore the Horo X Ren pairing. This is the second one I'm writing. The other one I'll post another time. This story takes place when Horo and Ren are both sixteen so it has more of a adult theme. Although this chapter doesn't. Well Enjoy! And review.

**The Terms of Love**

**Chapter one: Happily Ever After**

_'...and they lived happily ever after'. _Ren finished his book and thought on the end. It worked out so easily in fairytales. Guy meets girl, they fall in love, and that love conquers all. Love... such a weird foreign word to the cold Tao. He sighed.

"Done already!" asked the laid back Yoh walked into the living room with his twin brother trailing behind.

"Damn your quick!" added Hao, the crazy twin who wants to take over the world.

"Its a simple and short story." Ren said getting up and placing the book into the bookshelf. He narrowed his eyes when he turned around to see Yoh and Hao's eyes wide open. "What!" he asked irritably.

"You started that book yesterday and it has like 1000 pages. That's definitely not short." said Hao holding a finger up trying to look smart but failing.

"Really, it looks more like a million to me." said Yoh rubbing the back of his head and grinning his trade mark lazy grin.

"That's cause you guys are just dumb." Ren said sitting down on the floor, he reached for the remote and started to flip through the channels. The twins followed in suite.

"So, did you like it?" asked Yoh half-heartedly. he laid down on his back and laid his arms under his head.

"OK, I guess. I don't get how they got married though even when that girl had to marry a prince. I mean, he was a pauper and she ruled a kingdom. Why would anyone through away the luxurious life she had?" Ren answered still flipping through the channels but not paying attention to what he had past.

"Love is why she did it Ren. I mean, your with Horo and your family would probably be mad right? They'd throw you out." said Hao laying on his belly.

"I never told anyone in the family about that except for Jun." said Ren. He was a too scared to tell his family. He was on better terms with his father but all the bad memories kept him from actually getting close.

"Would you marry Horo even if your family disowned you?" asked Yoh actually making an effort to be in the conversation.

"M-marry!" stuttered Ren blushing like crazy. He had never thought of marriage with anyone, let alone Horo. He wasn't even sure if his relationship with the Ainu was actually that serious.

"I wonder who would wear the gown though. Probably Ren, he looks girly enough." said Hao, while the twins imagined Ren in a beautiful wedding gown, smiling like a happy bride- er- groom, whatever.

Ren face turned from a blushing red to dark anger and threatened them both, "Stop that..." he said in a low cold voice that might even send chills down Anna's back.

Hao sweat dropped and backed off, "I kid, I only kid." he said in hopes to calm the shark headed bow down. Yoh also inched back but didn't say anything.

Ren calmed down a little then said, "Horo. Horo would be the bride if it was anyone."

Yoh and Hao both laughed at the image of Horohoro jumping around in a gown, and tripping.

"No, it defiantly would be better if Ren was the girl." laughed Yoh still thinking about bride Horo.

"Why don't we see?" said Hao slyly eyeing Ren evilly.

Ren didn't like that look. He started to back away. "What are you-" he was cut off by Hao attacking and trying to pull his clothes off.

"WHAT THE FUCK! STOP!" Ren yelled, trying to run away but losing miserably.

Yoh laughed and started to help, "C'mon Ren, everyone wants to see you dressed as a girl."

Ren stood in his boxers facing two 16 year old twins holding some girls clothes which were most likely belonging to Pirika because of the Ainu style they had. Yoh jumped at him and Ren dodged only to be thrusted to the ground by the long haired Hao.

Then the front door opened and Horohoro walked into the living room. Everyone froze and Horo looked at the seen blinking in confusion.

"Can I play?" Horo said hopefully. Yoh started to laugh and Hao rolled on the ground snickering. Ren pouted and glared.

Then Anna walked in with Pirika and Tamao and stared hard at the scene. "What the hell are you doing in my living room?" she said coldly and having a visible vain pop.

"Are those my clothes!" Pirika said grabbing the frilly skirt from Hao.

"C'mon, we were only playing dress up with Ren." said Hao trying to recover from his fight of giggles.

Pirika's face light up, "Well, in that case, I have a better skirt that would fit him perfectly." she said blushing happily.

"Hell no!" Ren said seeing all the people eyeing him evilly. He even saw the shy Tamao and the cold Anna join in. There was no running away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King belongs to that one guy in Japan. I live in roudy america so I don't I'll ever own any manga or anime.

**A/N:** I haven't apdated this fic in so long and I apologize for that. I've been working on my KH fics and never got around to this one. Read all my other fics and review for lots of love!

**The Terms of Love**

**Chapter two: I hate Abstinence**

_Ren's prove_

_"_Dammit." I said after running to my room dressed in a frilly dress. Stupid people. I locked my door knowing they were coming after me. I started throwing the ugly yet surprisingly comfortable clothes off. Not that I like the dress mind you but I had to admit it did feel nice against my skin. BUT I AM NOT A CROSS DRESSER NEITHER DO LOOK LIKE A GIRL!

I was half naked when I heard pounding at the door. Oh god please make them leave. "Don't take it off yet!" I heard Pirika yell. Then followed Hao saying, "C'mon your such a beautiful girl, princess." Damn I hate how Hao always makes fun of my curves which I do not have. They kept on screaming worthless compliments to get me to keep on wearing girls clothing but I ignored it.

After about an hour I was pretty sure they had all left. It was completely quiet for about ten minutes now so the coast is most likely clear.

When I thought I was safe I heard a light knocking on the door. Like hell I'm going to open it. For all I know they could all be there waiting to ambush me.

I went to my window opening it silently. If I can't get out one way I'll go out the other. I stuck a foot out the window about to jump out when I heard a call for my name. "Ren? You there?" I heard Horo say trying to get my attention. I hesitated before answering, after all he did betray me by helping the retarded twins dress me in drag.

"What do you want." I said coldly still ready to jump. If its not important why bother letting him in.

"Can I come in?" he said hopefully through the door. I could hear the plea in his voice and it made me think dirty thoughts. Hey, don't judge me! I'm a sixteen year old boy who has needs. Plus he is my boyfriend so its my god given right to think about him pleading for me in bed with... I should stop before I get too aroused.

"Whatever" I say trying to keep calm. I walk over to the door and unlock it letting the Ainu in. He has a cute face that you would see an a kid trying to apologize to the parent about breaking an expensive vase. That face makes me want to tear his clothes off.

"Um, Ren? Are you still mad?" he says looking at me with his head ducked in a shy way. Of course he would never act like this unless he thinks I'm really pissed. And that same act always makes me forgive him. After all, if I'm mad at him than I can't do anything with him. Not that I can do anything anyway. Horo is pretty, lets say, he doesn't put out. And you wonder why I'm so freaking horny.

"Whatever." I reply and I sit on my bed. The Ainu baka comes and joins me, smiling goofy like, knowing that he has now been forgiven. He pounces down making the mattress shake slightly.

He grabs my hand and intertwines his fingers. "No, offense though, you do make a hot girl, granted you'd have to be a hot guy to do that." I don't know if I should be offended or take the half compliment instead.

I nod. "Yah, well, next time I'm going to stick you in a dress. Then we'll see who's the hot girl."

Horo shakes his head in reply, "Nope, because I'm more manly. Everyone always says I'm the seme."

I raise an eyebrow at this. "Really now. I think I'm way stronger than you. I don't think you could even get me on my back." I say challengingly. Note to self: want to get some action, challenge a guy in the area.

Horo grins evilly as he pounces at me, making me fall onto my back on the soft bed. He kisses me lightly on the lips and I, of course, kiss him back. I let him think he's winning by let him be on the top while we start to make out, but then when he lets go for air, I throw him over. Now who's the dominant one.

He is surprised at the action which gives me a chance to grab his arms and throw them over his head, pinning him down, making him completely helpless. I start to give him butterfly kisses down his neck, making him shiver in delight. Yes, after much observation, I figured that his neck is one of his sensitive spots. He moans slightly and I put both of his hands in my left hand, leaving the other one to go roam freely. I was about to go in his shirt when someone bursts through the door.

"Ren! I need my clothes back!" shouts a hyper female Ainu. we freeze in the position we're in and she stares. She then sits down in the desk chair and nods straight faced. "Continue, please." and waits on us.

Horo pushes me off gently and blushes like mad. Granted I know I'm blushing too, but at least it's not my sister who walked in on our rendezvous. I cough to break the tension as I grab the hateful garb of hers off the floor and hand it to her. She look at us disappointed.

She stands up taking her dress and starts to walk out of the room. "Oh, by the way, Anna said that you guys have to set the table, and not to break the china with your sudden urges." she says laughing as she heads out, closing the door.

Horo sighs. "Sheesh, she'll never let us live it down will she." he walks over to the door, expecting me to follow as he fixes his clothes so he doesn't look like he just had a little fun.

I shrug. "Well, I'd rather listen to the ice witch. Last time she made us clean the entire Inn for breaking one 5 dollar dish." I shudder remembering her face that day. I thought I was going to die.

"Yah." he nods as we walk out of the room together, fingers intertwined


End file.
